


Dark Throne

by Rinnagirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo most of all, Don't act like that's not EXPRESSLY what you came looking for, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinda?, Mid TROS, One Shot, Porn, Rey has a nice lil vision of the Throne of the Sith and who's on it, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo SIN, Semi Dark! Reylo, Smut, TRoS Spoilers, These two are so down to fuck, Throne Sex, You want the Reylo Porn, reylo smut, this is porn, we all do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinnagirl/pseuds/Rinnagirl
Summary: “I saw the Throne of the Sith, and on it was...”“Ren.”“and me.”Rey has an interesting vision of the Throne of the Sith; maybe there could be some perks to ruling the galaxy alongside a certain Supreme Leader.Shameless Reylo Smut in response to an tumblr anon request for Sith Throne Sex
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Dark Throne

A bright flash of lightning illuminates the branching spikes of rock jutting from the platform of the Dark Throne. The shadow of them forms claws on the ground that stretch towards her, a beckon and a warning all at once.

Another flash and she can see him. His tall shape flickering in the unstable light, the black of his robes blending with his surroundings. From where he stands before the Throne, the spikes spread behind him like the great, sharp wings of some dark fallen angel.

He locks eyes with her and she finds she can see them, despite the darkness and they are _alight._ His sharp gaze digs away at her, a jolt runs through her as his eyes darken, head tilting towards her, two fingers jerking in a _come hither_ gesture.

Her feet carry her towards him without command. They are commanded by _him, his will, his eyes._ But she finds she is more than willing to comply. Her own dark cloak glides across the stone behind her. A wave of black, a fabric shadow.

She is standing before him now. He is draped across the throne, the lazy posture of one comfortable with power, with dominion. It’s _magnetic_.

He smirks, a slow, infuriating draw at the corner of his lips. His eyes flicker downwards towards the clasp of her cloak and with the lightest flick of his fingers the Force snaps it open, the cloak rushing to the stone below in a black waterfall of silk. Her robes beneath are simple, a single garment held on to her body by the tied sash at her waist.

His gaze is appreciative, working upwards from the pool of cloak at her feet all the way to her eyes.

_Don’t be afraid. I feel it too._

His words echo in her memory and she knows he can hear her thoughts through their bond.

He extends a hand towards her, gloved in smooth leather and she regards it thoughtfully for a moment before she moves.

She approaches him, gently taking his wrist in both hands, deliberately avoiding his hand. She bends over him, bringing the hand between them, eyes locked on his, and takes the lower hem of the glove between her teeth tugging it slowly, _agonizingly_ , upward, baring the flesh of his palm. Finally, she lets the glove drop from her teeth into his lap.

She feel him twitch when it lands. He is breathing harder now, barely blinking, eyes clouded over with a haze of desire. His now naked hand reaches to brush across the skin of her exposed collarbone, drawing her forward with the other until she is settles into his lap, straddling him.

He trails his bare fingers up along her neck, skipping lightly over her throbbing pulse point and along her jawline. The pads of his fingers drag across the soft ridges of her lips, gliding back down her neck towards her chest.

Her lips feel cold at the absence of his fingers, but then his mouth is _right there_ , the warm wash of his breath ghosting over them. Her own hands are tracing deliberate patterns across his face, moving upwards and back into his hair, the thick, soft strands of it running through her fingers.

She draws him closer, a current of understanding and agreement passing wordlessly between the two of them.

And then his lips are pressing into hers, their mouths falling together, open and soft in an effortless rhythm. The tug of their bond pulls inside both of them alongside another, more powerful feeling. One that was gathering momentum the longer they held on.

She feels his tongue slip alongside hers, twirling together in a war of a dance. His arms draw her even closer to him until she is pressed firmly against his broad, solid chest. She can feel his heartbeat pounding against her fingertips as her hands slide along his neck, cycling up through his wild hair and back down.

When his lips finally leave hers she makes a small noise of protest, one that is quickly overtaken by a gasp when his lips connect with the juncture of her neck and shoulder, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin.

He kisses down her collarbone to her chest. Wet, open mouthed kisses marking his trail.

His fingers make quick work of the tie on her robes and she wonders distantly if he has done this before. He is methodical, deliberate, yet she can feel the control in him wavering, passion pressing him to unleash the full wildness simmering behind his dark eyes.

She shivers at the contrast of the leather of his one gloved hand ghosting along her spine, while his bare hand moves to roll one pink nipple between his fingers as her breathing speeds up.

Her own hands seek the ties and clasps to free his burning skin from his robes, her agile fingers working their way towards his skin, worming through any way in she can reach.

She can feel him pressed against her, the heat of her seeking to burn through the remaining layer of his pants separating them. She sucks a sharp break as he nips particularly hard at her neck. She know there will be a mark. Suddenly, she is struck with an idea and he can practically _taste_ her sly smirk against his lips as they collide again.

He feels his body go rigid, feels himself driven backwards, pressed against the hard stone of the Throne by the Force. He sees a flicker of thrill in her eyes at the sight of him beneath her, completely at her mercy.

Still pinning him to the Throne with the Force, she moves to kneel before him. Her fingers brush along the skin of his hips and she moves to undo the button of his pants. He shivers, another jolt running straight through his groin, his eyes drifting closed for a moment in an effort to gather his wits.

A gives a low groan, eyes snapping open once again, when he feels her mouth on him. She licks a long, slow stripe along the length of him and he can feel his muscles contract in an effort to rebel against the power holding him still. She works him with her hands, covering the length of whatever she cannot fit in her mouth. He tongue swirls around his tip and he makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat,

“ _Rey, please._ ”

She smiles, moving from her knees to straddle him once again, leaning to kiss him as she releases her Force hold on him, his hands immediately coming up to grasp her hips, pushing the remainder of her robes to the floor to join the others.

She looks at him, their eyes connecting once again. A question that barely needs asking.

He replies by pulling her flush against him, kissing her once more, guiding her into position above him. She sinks down, exhaling a slow breath as her mingled pain and pleasure snake between them in the bond.

He fills her completely, a missing piece of her soul returning to her in that moment. As they move together, her riding him, head thrown back, hands splayed on his chest, he fixes her with a look verging on worship.

_My Empress._

A delicious electricity travels through her, leaping from vein to vein, sparking in her blood. And she cries out, collapsing against him, a soothing warmth like spread embers hums in her skin and then he follows her, drawing her to his lips again as he tumbles over the edge beneath her.

_Ben._

* * *

Rey’s heart is beating hard enough to crack her ribs, as the vision fades, returning her to familiar surroundings. She is breathless and flushed. Finn eyes her, concerned, but she waves him off, marching pointedly towards the ramp of the _Falcon_ and out into the night air.

* * *

Kylo Ren’s hands are gripping the edge of the war room table.

“Supreme Leader, is something---” But Hux cuts off abruptly as Kylo catches his throat in a Force chokehold.

“We will resume tomorrow. Everyone get _out_.” The rasp of his mask crackles in the words like static.

No one argues, the generals all trickle out of the war room in an uneasy, but speedy, pack. Hux stumbles after them a hand still clutching his throat.

Kylo removes his helmet, breathing hard.

* * *

Rey tries to focus her breathing in an effort to banish the searing heat that still boils within her from the vision. It felt so _real_.

She is almost disappointed it wasn’t. A thought that makes her recoil, in confusion, almost fear.

* * *

He can see her, _j_ _ust her_ , sitting on the floor of his war room, skin flushed, eyes bright. She jumps when she sees him, scrambling to her feet, eyes wide with the panic of someone caught red-handed. But there was something else in her eyes. Something he knew she must see in his too.

_Want._

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too. Maybe next time.” He smirks at her.

Then a calm takes her features, a sudden confidence, a certainty.

“We’ll see.” She shoots his own smirk back at him, her arm rising as if to taunt him with some object in her hand before the bond dissolves closed.

He feels a sudden cool and looks down at his hand.

His glove is gone.


End file.
